Rumors are Half True
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Rumors are sometimes half true half false in this case Siluca might prove them the same.
1. Rumors are Half True

Title: Rumors are Half True

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Miss Siluca Meletes the youngest of the professors to become a teaching staff as she is named a genius graduating with full rainbow colors under her belt is known to her peers and students in the University where she is teaching white magic as she strides the hall in her ever dangerous short thigh length pencil skirt and fitting executive blouse trapping her perky bosoms, her heels taps every step making the students turn their heads towards her, whenever her presence appears rumors started to fly, until one rumor stood out for a week after over hearing three professors talking about her.

"She's married?" one whispered and Siluca ignored.

"I heard from Professor Margaret she's married to a house husband, how cute~" one squeals.

"A kid? No way!" said by another looked shocked at the blonde professor, Siluca sighed and went on to her office when students from the other side of the hall started giggling and whispering peeking by the university yard, she turned to see what was the commotion only to be shocked who is catching all the attention.

Two cute little blonde boys in a tiny pair of camouflage combat onesie uniform with their little cap, with their cute matching little bags dangling, both chasing each other around a man with dark green hair wearing the same shade of camouflage as the children, his uniform however has pads and patches with his rank, sporting his white leather with golden buckle shoulder holster and pistol. The three were surrounded by military security in the same uniform, "Theo?" Siluca walked to meet them she looked surprised yet happy to see them.

"Mommy!" two little boys then gave her legs a hug and she giggled, she bent down and took them both, Theo then took the other to ease the weight.

"What's going on?" she asked with amusement.

"Well, mommy this morning forgot the lunch I made for her, so?" he then looked at his son on his arm.

"Leo and Carlo bring food – mommy!" he threw his hands up, "YAY!" said the other, "Missy compished, right Didi?" Leo turned to Theo who chuckled.

"Yep, good job" Theo complimented, Siluca gave raspberry kisses to her sons until Theo looked in another direction, "You know, I deserve some too, I brought the little people with me" Siluca looked at him with disbelief and his security started to give cat calls.

"Can you wait for later?" she tried to side her flushing face and Theo laughed.

"I'll be expecting more later, you know" he winked.

"It's almost lunch time, why not join a long with me?" she asked her husband and they headed to the University café, "I forgot it's your day off, I was in a hurry earlier so I can finish everything so I can go home quickly" she told and he chuckled.

"Is it just me or there are more students here today?" another blonde professor came in and greeted the couple, "Now I know why" she giggled, "If it isn't the infamous, Minister of Defense and Archduke of Sistina, or should I say the house hubby? How are you?"

"I'm quite fine… you know what, more than great actually" Theo mused, "Quite the names I got there, Miss Laura? How are you and… ahem… my secretary, Juzel?" he teased and she flushed.

"Dating and we're doing fine" she tried to hide her embarrassment and Siluca mused while she feed the boys.

"We're both from Sistina, so I know he's also good at cooking and foot massage, marry him already" he teased and Siluca laughed and her kids wondered why she was laughing.

"Please, unlike you who just met Siluca at her graduation party you proposed to her immediately" rolling her eyes.

"What can I say, I saw my future with her already" he shrugged, "She's smart, pretty and can boss me around" Siluca playfully slapped his shoulder and he laughed, "My office and camp personnel calls her supreme commander. So what better way to tie her with me is to have babies with her" he added with a laugh and Siluca blushed – pouting at him.

"Anyways, I'll leave you both to spread some diabetes to the students" Laura teased.

"I wish I should've brought Juzel with me, so you wouldn't feel bitter" with that Siluca lost it and hid her face to his shoulder and he laughed as well.

"That was a bit low blow?" Siluca laughed.

"Nope" he chuckled, "Well, I wanted to bring your lunch and see you eat well, mainly you but I guess I got my daily dose of Missus Cornaro now, I'll see you home later, I'll have Petr to pick you up, or me?"

"I prefer you" she said.

"Well, I got to get this little ones a nap then do my own work in the office, I love you" and have her a long kiss and his guys never seemed to get over how sweet he is to his wife.

"Love you too, take care. Leo top nibbling your strap" she pulled his bag strap gently and patted him, the little boys gave her a long hug and kisses before leaving.

After Theo left, "Was that the infamous househusband Archduke?" giggled Margaret.

"Why is everyone calling him that?" Siluca giggled.

"Well for starters, your husband if not working does all the house work while you work, he cooks, he cleans, cares for the boys and what else?"

"The laundry" Siluca replied and the girls laughed, "He's good at foot massage too" she added and Marrine beside Margaret lost it.

"No wonder you guys got two children in the span of two years" giggled Helga.

"Three actually" Siluca bit her lip and the girls squealed hearing there's another coming.

"You both never slow down" Colleen looked at her baffled.

"Blame his ever tireless endurance" she sighed.

"In bed?" teased Marrine this time and poor Siluca hid her face with her palms and squealed.

* * *

After the professors left one of the students commented to her friends, "I guess rumors are half true" she shrugged.

"But I can't deny they were both cute together~"

"I want to squish and cuddle the little boys earlier, they were so cute~" said the other.

~END~


	2. Parental Diary

Title: Paternity Diaries

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Grancrest Senki/ Records of Grancrest

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

"Okay, time for uniform!" he called for his two cute sons who bounded to him with their tottering little feet wearing only diapers.

"Dada! Go to Momma?" one asked and he chuckled.

"Yup, but before we get our little mission done, we need you in uniform!" he told and pulled out two matching combat uniform onesies; it was a cute baggy one with a little hoodie, patches with their last names following their father's and has their own little rank patch on the side also copying their father's, clothes were custom made after they were born since their father and mother loved to spoil them with cute things, each child is just a year apart after one and a half year of marriage, it wasn't a surprise when another is on the way.

"Momma, Momma, Momma!" they chanted and their father chuckled.

"Okay, little privates, sit down so I can put your boots on!" he said in an amused order and they saluted him in a cute disoriented way.

"Shir yesh, shir!" their little drools went flying after their reply, putting their tiny combat boots on, made from the same material as their father's own boots. After finishin putting them to clothes and freshening them up, he called some of his bodyguards to keep an eye to his sons, while he himself prepare, "DADADADADA!" they protested when he was about to leave.

"Okay calm down" he sighed, "C'mon" and they followed bouncing behind him, while he takes out his own official military uniform for work, and his boots newly polished out, he turned to see what his boys are up to and seeing they are just rolling around his and his wife's bed he proceeded to change.

With his own combat uniform on, his upper uniform neatly tucked in his pants, one last look on the mirror to see his neat uniform he then called for his boys only to hear them ask, "Dada, nom nom" they pouted, Theo sighed knowing he can't blame them as they got his appetite when it comes to food.

"Okay, one quick nom-nom then we're off to go to Momma and deliver our supposed mission, okay?" he said and they cheered, their cute little tiny arms reached for him, and with ease he carried them both, he easily went over the baby safety gate fence, and carried them to the kitchen which is armed with baby proofing gadgets, after hearing he is about to be a father, he mostly did everything around the mansion for the DIY baby proofing and baby things especially their IKEA bought cribs and baby table, their little shelf and everything.

Since the war is over, Theo, the Archduke of Sistina is now mostly working from home with his documents, but sometimes he needs to be in his office for inspection to his people, especially he is the Minister of Defense.

Putting them both to their IKEA bought baby chairs which he spent three hours swearing and his wife laughing, he can say he did well on it.

Making a quick food for them, the kitchen staff were all amazed how hands on he is to his children and not one maid or foorman had ever took a turn caring for the young masters, except when Theo needed their hand on some things.

They munched on their food and Theo himself stole some few snack to eat while both of his sons were busy, their bibs were all in mess and their uniform have some few stain, but can still be kept, he then proceeded o wipe them clean and gave them water.

He groomed them again and took them out the baby chair.

"Okay soldier, gear time" after telling them it's gear time, they stood side by side attentively like little soldiers would, it really amused him how the children were all in to his kind of work, putting their molle back packs with their water and snack, he took his own small molle single sling bag with diapers and bottles, milk, powder and every essential a child would need, a separate pouch for the first aid in case of bo-bo.

Strapping them to the air craft with their tiny earphone mufflers to cancel the noise, they then drifted off to nappy land after the aircraft took off and went to the university where his wife teaches white magic.

He pulled close his children and smiled seeing his lifestyle as a hand-on house dad.

Upon landing, the boys immediately woke up as if they were robots with sensory device that can feel the timing, they yawned cutely and chanted Momma repeatedly.

Thinking back the Archduke finally managed to adjust to a quick and childrearing lifestyle with ease and cheered to himself, taking out his children to the wide space with both children running around his leg.

"Theo?" his wife then call and immediately his bright day became even brighter seeing his blooming wife with another child with her, immediately he gave her a kiss after he took one child from her grip.

~END~


End file.
